poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Visit Paris
In the Dream Sly's Father want his Son to be safe in the Closet, and then 5 Visitors came to his house, his Father tried to fend them off, but he has been killed, 5 person found the Book called the Thievius Raccoonus, they torn the Book and let the House, Sly is looking at his Mother and his Father and he cry Sly: Noooooo!!!! End of Dream Sly: Noooo!! (Panting) I'm dreaming. He look at his friends and he look at the Thievius Raccoonus, Meanwhile Our Heroes has arrived in Russia Ace: Hey! Look at us? Daffy: I didn't know, we could Dress up like this? They look at the Volcano Ace: This place is so hot. Wile: This place is looks like Lava. Then Robot has appeared Ace: Heartless? Wile: I don't think they are? More like Robots and Monster. Daffy: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any of trouble. Ace: Yeah, that's right! They are looking at them Ace: What are they doing? Wile: They look hungry. I think that we are their lunch. Ace: Run! Thus are running away and then they got Corned, they heard a Noise and all the Robot's left Ace: That was too close. We better get out of here. Daffy: We should find someone who can help us, come on. They left and they saw a Woman Fox fighting the Heartless Carmelita: Get away from me! You freaks! Then our Heroes is helping her Ace: You better hide! Now! She ran off And our Heroes is fighting them, and they did it Ace: That's all of them. Carmelita: Thank yu for helping me. I never fight those guys before. Ace: No Problem. And did you see any other Heartless around here? Carmelita: Heartless? It's that what they called? I'm not sure if there more of them. I don't usually fight them back in Paris. Daffy: You live in Paris? Carmelita: Yes. I am. Ace: Hey, do you know if a Duck named Danger Duck is here. Or some Animal in black hoods. Or maybe this mean cat name Sylvester. Carmelita: Nope. Sorry. Ace: Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway. Carmelita: Wait- You cannot go look around this place. That place is belong to Clockwork and his Minions. There's no way to defeat him. That mechanical Bird is the leader of fiendish five. And we have no match from him. Ace: We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you? Carmelita: I guess so... You could fight that Giant bird and save the world from Clockwerk. Maybe you can help us? Wile: You mean take on this Clockwerk guy and all of his minions? Carmelita: Clockwerk? He killed a many people with the fiendish five. Clockwerk: So you're saying he live here in this place. Carmelita: Yep. Ace: Just a Minute. He ran to his friends Ace: Guys, we have to fight that Giant bird. Wile: You sure? Ace: Of course. If we defeat him, everybody around the world will be safe from us. So I guess we should right now. Daffy: You sure? Of course. Ace: Still, I'd like to help people like her,so you guys don't kind fending them off, do you? He ran to Carmelite Daffy: Oh Boy, here we go again... Carmelita ran off Ace: She gonna go on ahead and they the other's in Paris. We're supposed to go to Paris with her. They ran off to Paris